Drizzling
by FriendsForevaa
Summary: "Oh, and also; we should thank the so-called rain for giving us this beautiful memory which we are gonna treasure forever...when we are finished, of-course". A fluffy GrayLu one-shot.


_~Oh no,I nearly forgot disclaimer~(Now,did I?:P)_

_**Disclaimer:- I don't owe Fairy Tail. Please guys,stop saying that you want me to owe it:P**_

_**Summary:-** _"Oh, and also; we should thank the so-called _rain_ for giving us this beautiful memory which we are gonna treasure forever...when we are finished, of-course". A fluffy GrayLu one-shot.

**_Note:-_**

**_ It isn't as serious as the title suggest,in-fact it is light and fluffy:)_**

_**Warning:-**_

_Oh and It is "T" rated for some implied,uh...scenes..You got it probably,right? _

* * *

===O=O=O=O=O===

**Drizzling**

There she was, lying on a chair in her house while staring at the dark clouds from the window. Those _"things" _had always unmotivated her for some weird reason, unknown to her. Just seeing the dark masses gathered on the sky made her depressed and she would find herself talking with what-seemed-like-a-wall for hours.

_"It is supposed to be blue-white, right? Why does it have to become stupidly blackish all of a sudden?" _She questioned herself while making one of her cute troubled expressions._  
_

"And I was planning to do shopping today, too...Aa...There goes my day. All because of this stupid weather..." She sighed for the umpteenth time.

According to Lucy Heartfilia, every time she would be excited for an event,those _"dark stupid things"_ would appear in the sky, causing the blonde to wonder if fate is not on her side. So, the same thing happened this time too and her so called super fun-day was ruined.

"Then, shall I make it better for you?" Someone whispered softly in her ears, causing the blonde to flinch for a second.

"G-gray!" She uttered, slightly surprised on recognizing the deep and mature voice.

Well, it was not the first time that he had barged in her house. She had gotten used to it over the course of time but still, _wrong_ thing is _wrong._She looked around for a certain fire dragon slayer and a scary re-equip mage but, surprisingly, found none of them. Normally, they would be partners in crime but not this time, unless it is one of Natsu's stupid prank.

_"Weird...Well, that makes things easier."_

"Don't you have anything _productive _to do?" She questioned the raven-haired guy without looking at him. What he did just now made her blush slightly after-all.

"Says the girl who has not shown up i-" The ice maker teased with a blank expression.

"Hai, Stop!" She said covering his mouth with her fragile and soft hand. His eyes widened a bit, until she removed it from his soft lips gently.

"See, you can properly understand if you want to."He smirked as he sat comfortably on the couch.

A nerve popped up in the female mage's head.

"OUT OF MY DAMNED HOUSE!**"** She screamed with her hand indicating out towards the door as soon as the realization hit her.

"_Mm, cliche situation indeed. Now ,he will ignore whatever I say and then I will start yelling at him and then..."_ She grinned excitedly (when he was not looking at her,of-course) Regardless of how angry she sounded from outside , she was actually enjoying it from inside. Although, she will never admit it. No, never._  
_

His bangs covered his face and then,was it just her or she really heard some extremely unusual words?

"Fine..." He said calmly, walking towards the door with his hands in his pocket. An act, which surprised the celestial spirit mage. The blonde was totally lost now at this unusual behavior. Sure, he had done some really weird things before. _Just for example,will stripping in her house do?_ but this was different. So! not _Gray-like. _

He stopped in front of the door, giving her one last_ hurt _look as he stretched his hand towards the knob.

_"This idiot,acting all cool and mighty! Making it seem like, it's all my fault..."_

"W-wait!" She spoke on a whim, covering her mouth unconsciously.

"Hmm,What do you want now?" Turning his head towards her, he gave her a sharp look.

She bit her lips, slowly removing her hand placed on her mouth.

_"Wha-what the hell am I doing?"_

"You don't really have to go..."

_"Stupid Lucy, it's his fault you know his fault!"_

"And why the sudden change of attitude?" He asked something meaningful for once._  
_

"T-that's because..." She stuttered.

"?"

"Because..."

"..."

"...Um..."

"Huh?"

_"This is getting no where..."_

He stared at her tiredly,causing the blonde to cringe.

_"God, even if it's this idiot's fault and even if, I am being an idiot as well but please do something to help me! I don't care even if it is something idiotic!" __  
_

And was she hearing things or her ears _really_ heard a particular sound? Though,it was something which she had never been able to like, even once in life. Small rain-drops fell gently on the ground making the atmosphere pleasant and delightful. The heated ground sucked in the tiny droplets, causing them to disappear.

_"Waa...God really helped me with something stupid...Anyways,thanks Kami-sama!" _She payed her gratitude with shining stars in her eyes and thumbed up towards the invisible air.

"L-looks like it is raining." Lucy spoke nervously, trying her best to start a _peaceful _conversation this time. It really was her _true and sincere_ intention.

"Of-course, it is idiot" Gray replied nonchalantly. Something which provoked her.

Another vein popped out of Lucy's head and there,she was into her _"Furious Mode" _now._  
_

"You!...You have been nothing but an eye-sore today! "

"Well, sorry for being an eye-sore. I am going anyways." Gray replied slightly annoyed as he ruffled his messy, spiky hair, causing the blonde to be ever more angry.

"And mind telling me that who decided that for you?"

"Huh? Me,of-course. Who else would?"

"Well,then let me decide it for you this time. You are not G-O-I-N-G."

"And for your information, I _am_ going."

He spoke out, letting her know of his firm-as-ice will and so the long, endless and truthfully meaningless fight began.

"Not going."

"Going."

"Not going."

"Going."

(*Repeat the same for,let's see,_43_ times?*)

"Not going!"

"Going!"

"NOT GOING!"

The ice maker covered his ears with his hand as he heard her ear-splitting scream; decorating his face with his ever-cool frown at the same time. As soon as he took a look at her face, his eyes widened for a second. The blonde beauty was trembling all over, her cheeks tinting pink and her "_unbelievably sexy"_ mouth was panting heavily. He chuckled.

"...Why?"He looked at her bemusedly.

"W-why,you ask...Of-course, that would be because,it is raining outside." She spoke confidently with her arms-crossed.

He smirked and signaled the blonde with his index finger, like calling her towards him.

Slowly reaching near him, she raised her eyebrows at him,clearly wanting an explanation.

"Look at that." He said pointing towards the sky.

And as soon as she saw the _supposed-to-be-extremely-black sky, _her sweat dropped, her eyes went fully open and her jaw dropped as well. What she saw was,_  
_

_._

_._

_._

The sky was almost cleared up and there were only tidbits of black clouds here and there and the so called **"Rain"** according to her,_"_ was actually just"**_Drizzle". _**She stood there awe-struck,rubbing her eyes and looking at the spot where there were supposed to be those black masses but no, there was nothing. Nothing at all, except some small clouds soaring here and there. It looked like that she was being laughed at by the whole world.

That was not all ,as soon as she realized that she had not let him go and started a_ long-as-hell_ fight just because of her_"imagination_,she went red from head to toe,aasily rivaling the color of Erza's scarlet hair. Her feet froze wherever they were. She staring at the nothingness like she was finished, until he cracked up.

"H-hey, Why are you laughing so much!" She spoke, swinging her fist at him, her cheeks still as red as before.

He didn't reply to her at all. Instead, he continued doing what he was having fun with. It made her _pissed enough_ to start throwing insults at him but it still didn't have any effect. Laughing for what seemed eternity to the blonde, his facial expressions finally started to become normal _or was it just a hunch of hers?_

The ice maker apologized ,barely being to breath

"S-sorry,sorry...It's just that...you are so...unbelievable..."

.

.

.

"pfft..."

And there, he was laughing out loud again.

Looks like, his recovery was failed. It caused the _"madly angry"_ girl to transform into _"Not-quite-mad-but-quite-a-bit-mad" _girl._  
_

"Hmph...I don't care about you anymore." She pouted ,swinging her head swiftly in the other direction.

He tried his best to make sure that he was not laughing, heck yeah ,not even grinning but the past images passed through his eyes again so he ended up letting out a little chuckle. This was it, the limit of Lucy's anger meter successfully reached its maximum level_, not that he meant to do it.  
_

"IF YOU WANT TO LAUGH SO MUCH THEN WHY DON'T YOU GET YOUR DAMNED SELF OUT OF HERE_!_" She uttered furiously at the grinning ice maker.

From the way he shrugged, looked like it had some effect finally.

She waited for him to move away but he didn't. No, not even a single inch. On the other hand, the stellar spirit mage _did_ see him walking towards her.

"Y-you better don't!" She exclaimed, her arms pressing against her body.

"Why not?" He smirked, advancing steadily towards her.

"Just don't!" She repeated herself, trying hard to protect herself from the _monster_ who was coming towards her.

"Heh~ Says the girl who stopped me a while ago because she was scared that I might get sick in the _heavy_ rain." He teased the blonde.

"S-shut up, t-that's not what I was t-thinking!" She answered with her face beet red.

"Hmm. Then what were you thinking? something ecchi~?" He remarked as he started to undress quickly, to the point that he was only in boxers. The blonde covered her face with both of her hands, trying hard not to look.

"I-i w-wasn't! and just w-why are you t-taking off y-your clo-clo-clo-thes?" She faltered, admiring the sight of his body through the space between her fingers, at the same time. But according to her, she was not looking, not at all.

"Because I am loving that sweet blush on your face and that dirty stare you are giving me~" He replied with a bemused look, caught her in bridle style and started to step inside. The female mage's eyes went wide.

"G-go away,already..."She said giving up, her ears as red as ever. She could feel her body starting to become numb now.

"Sadly ,I will have to give a big _no _to your offer."

"W-why?"

"Hmm. I thought that I might as well reward the girl who is so worried for me always~ " He said with a smug on his face. Lucy just remained quiet in return, feeling totally lost the raven-haired guy. He put her on the bed gently like he was scared of breaking her and climbed up as well.

"Then shall we start?" He smiled charmingly, breaking the silence.

"Sta-start w-what?" Her heart beating so loudly, she was going to get a heart-attack at this rate.

"Oh please Luce, I have read your new novel countless times. I must say ,it was really hot. Thinking of me so lewdly, you really are a bad girl,aren't you? and bad girls need to be punished~" He smiled slyly, forcing himself on top of her and started to unbutton her shirt.

Her face changed colors in a matter of seconds. First it become light yellow, then dark blue and finally cherry-red.

"W-when did-" She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off as he put his long finger on her lips and gently brushed them.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that we do at least five scenes out of that book so that you are fully satisfied by the time we are finished~" He teased seductively as he put his cold finger in and out of her mouth,causing her to moan.

"M..mmmh..m...mh.."

"Oh, and also; we should thank the so-called _rain_ for giving us this beautiful memory which we are gonna treasure forever." He whispered, biting her earlobe.

The statement was followed by a failed _Lucy Kick_**, **some soft moans, some silent screams, some sweet yet dirty talking and some things, which are...uh..._censored._

_._

_._

_._

Screw that. The point is ,the raven-haired boy made sure that the blonde will change her perspectives on _some of the surroundings and some of the people around her _now.

===O=O=O=The End=O=O=O===

* * *

**Writer's Corner:-**

I struggled a lot during the process of writing it but it turned out...quite satisfying or so I think. So did you like it? did you not? If so why? Please,please tell me by reviewing:D Any sort of positive criticism,advice,ideas and...**fish?**are welcomed:D

(Actually forget the fish part,I am not a _"certain blue exceed"..._)

**Note:-**

For the people who loved it and demanded a sequel, I am really thankful. I am very happy to say that the **sequel is done** **and uploaded.** Please read it and tell me how it is:)


End file.
